Apophroditus
Apophroditus is god of the Eclipse, the son of the Olympians Apollo and Aphrodite, and a commander of the Archers of Apollo. He is the god of the Eclipse, and the central character of God of the Eclipse. Background Apophroditus was born between the union between Apollo and Aphrodite, something that quickly brought Aresto immense rage. Not able to kill him, he had Phobos and Deimos abduct him and bring him to the Underworld, where they threw him into the River Lethe. As such, Apophroditus lost all his memories, and as such lost his immortality. Unable to find him, Apollo began to neglect his duties as the sun god. He entrusted his friend, the Gargarean Adreus he had granted immortality to, to find Apophroditus by any means necessary. Apophroditus godly powers were still prevalent, his sorrow bringing eclipses everywhere he went. Finally, seeking out the warmest and sunniest spot in Greece, Apophroditus travelled to Crete. Adreus heard tales of his power from the people he met, and followed him to the island. Finding Apophroditus on Crete, near the ruins of King Minos' labyrinth, he told the latter that he was indeed a god. Adreus and Apophroditus were followed by Phobos and Deimos, and desperately fled back to mainland Greece, to find Apollo's temple at Delphi. The goddess Artemis warned them however that Ares was waiting for them, knowing that Apophroditus was still very mortal. Having nowhere else to go, Adreus brought Apophroditus to Athens, where they would be safe with the Athenians and Gargareans. One night, the two were visited by Aphrodite, she warned them to stay in Athens, where they would both be safe from Ares. However, Adreus, being immortal, declared he would face his father in battle, and would bring his allies against Ares and his army. * Apophroditus was the son of Apollo and Aphrodite. He was taken from Olympus by aphrodite and given to and raised by Phaino, one of the Oceanids. He was captured by the gods Phobos and Deimos and thrown into the river Lethe, taking away all his memories. wandering for years in Greece, he came upon an argument between Apollo and Artemis. After trying to stop the conflict, he was shot by the twin archers. When Apollo discovered he was his son, he took Apophroditus to Olympus. Hera and Aphrodite helped him reclaim his memories. He became god of the Eclipse, appearing whenever Apollo and Artemis came into conflict with each other. * Apophroditus was born between the union between Apollo and Aphrodite, something that quickly brought Aresto immense rage. Not able to kill him, he had Phobos and Deimos abduct him and bring him to the Underworld, where they threw him into the River Lethe. As such, Apophroditus lost all his memories, and as such lost his immortality. Unable to find him, Apollo began to neglect his duties as the sun god. He entrusted his friend, the Gargarean Adreus he had granted immortality to, to find Apophroditus by any means necessary. Apophroditus godly powers were still prevalent, his sorrow bringing eclipses everywhere he went. Finally, seeking out the warmest and sunniest spot in Greece, Apophroditus travelled to Crete. Adreus heard tales of his power from the people he met, and followed him to the island. Finding Apophroditus on Crete, near the ruins of King Minos' labyrinth, he told the latter that he was indeed a god. * Adreus and Apophroditus were followed by Phobos and Deimos, and desperately fled back to mainland Greece, to find Apollo's temple at Delphi. The goddess Artemis warned them however that Ares was waiting for them, knowing that Apophroditus was still very mortal. Having nowhere else to go, Adreus brought Apophroditus to Athens, where they would be safe with the Athenians and Gargareans. One night, the two were visited by Aphrodite, she warned them to stay in Athens, where they would both be safe from Ares. However, Adreus, being immortal, declared he would face his father in battle, and would bring his allies against Ares and his army. Capabilities Category:Gods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Aphrodite